


Soulmate

by LexSan



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Soulmates, Workplace Relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSan/pseuds/LexSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne každý má to štěstí a může strávit svůj život po boku své spřízněné duše.</p><p>Každý člověk má jiné. Řeč je tady o náramkových hodinkách, které se v podobě tetování objeví na ruce každému v momentě počátku jeho cesty za spřízněnou duší. U lidí, kteří se zamilují na první pohled, jsou hodinky viditelné ihned. Zobrazí se na nich datum a čas tohoto osudového setkání. Lidem, kteří musí ujít delší cestu při hledání své spřízněné duše, se hodinky objevují na ruce postupně a jsou výraznější a výraznější až do okamžiku prozření. Někdy totiž máte spřízněnou duši přímo pod nosem, jen o tom nevíte.</p><p>To ale neznamená, že spolu spřízněné duše žijí až do konce života. Někteří prostě vztah pokazí a jiní… jiným jejich polovičku vezme smrt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. * 1. díl *

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jsem opět tady. Tentokrát s FF na Lewise.   
> Užijte si čtení ;-)

Robert se zvedne z pokleku a naposledy pohladí očima náhrobek. Zařekl se, že když už je zase zpátky v Oxfordu, bude chodit za Val pravidelněji. Vezme do ruky uschlé květy a pohled mu mimoděk sjede k jeho pravému zápěstí. Jeho hodinky byly stále stejně výrazné, jak byly po celou jeho dobu s Val. Jen s tím rozdílem, už neukazovaly moment jejich setkání, ale vteřinu její smrti. V ten moment co Val zemřela, se ciferník jeho hodinek změnil, popraskal a tak zůstal až do dnes.

 

Inspektor jen smutně zavrtěl hlavou a vyhodil suché květy do připraveného kontejneru. Svoji další kariéru u policie viděl jen ve velmi nejasných obrysech. Zvlášť, když se podíval na svého dočasného taxikáře. Detektiv seržant Hathaway byl všechno jen ne detektiv seržant. Alespoň ne takový, jakého by si představoval Lewis. Byl až moc vysoký, moc hubený, moc tichý a až moc striktní. Pokud jsou všichni policisté na stanici takový, možná byl přeci jenom čas odejít do důchodu.

 

Robert ani nevěděl proč, ale za ta léta si zvykl vždy sjet každému člověku k pravému zápěstí. Bylo to z části hloupost, protože určovat charakter člověka podle   jeho hodinek bylo krapet povrchní, přesto to inspektor udělal i v případě tohoto seržanta. Jenže narazil. Detektiv seržant Hathaway měl totiž celé pravé zápěstí ovázané a obvaz se mu táhl jak kolem jeho dlaně, tak i dál po ruce a mizel za manžetou jeho košile.

                                                                                            

„Co se vám stalo?“ zeptal se Robert a podivil se, že si toho už nevšimnul dřív.

 

„Nebyl jsem dostatečně rychlý,“ odpověděl neurčitě seržant a inspektor měl co dělat, aby neprotočil oči. Jak bylo vidět, tenhle seržant jen tak nějakou informaci nepustí.

 

„Můžeme už jít? Vrchní inspektorka Innocentová na nás če - “ a zbytek věty seržant už nedořekl, protože se při otočení hrozně praštil do své zraněné ruky. Z úst mu nevyšla ani nadávka, ani jeden bolestivý sten, jeho tělo ale okamžitě ztuhlo, jak se snažilo s bolestí vyrovnat.

 

„Ukažte,“ nebral si žádné ohledy inspektor a už manévroval seržanta požadovaným směrem. Opřel ho o přední kapotu auta a z kufru vytáhl autolékárničku. Hathaway se zatím pokoušel si sundat sako, aby se inspektor mohl lépe dostat k jeho zraněné ruce, která už zase krvácela, ale jeho snaha se nesetkala s velkým úspěchem.

 

„Počkejte,“ zastaví ho Lewis a nejen, že mu sundá sako, ale rozepne i knoflíčky pravé manžety u košile. Opatrně odmotá starý obvaz, ránu vypláchne vodou z lahve a opatrně ji zase obváže.

           

Fakt, že si všiml, jak dlouhé prsty má tenhle nepřístupná seržant, považoval Robert jen za následek dlouholeté práce u policie a už navyknuté snahy všímat si všeho možného.

 

„Děkuju,“ poděkuje Hathaway a opatrně si přes sebe přehodí sako.

 

„Není za co,“ reaguje inspektor a následně dodává. „Mimochodem, pěkné hodinky.“

 

Hathaway nahodí lehce nechápavý výraz a pohled mu sjede k jeho znovu obvázané ruce. Opatrně obvaz poodhrne a překvapeně kouká na své hodinky. Tedy, zatím to byl jen obrys, jen něco naznačeného a neuchopitelného, ale byl tam.

 

Lewis se pro sebe nepatrně usměje a schová autolékárničku na její místo.

 

_Ale, ale. Že by nepřístupný seržant přeci jen někoho potkal?_

 

Inspektor dle seržantova výrazu usoudil, že o hodinkách do této chvíle nevěděl, takže musel dotyčnou osobu potkat asi, když byl na ošetření té své ruky. Že by to byla nějaká pohledná sestřička?

 

A Lewis ani nevěděl proč, ale díky této drobnost mu návrat do Oxfordu nepřipadal již tak pochmurný.

 

A jedna prasklinka na Robertově ciferníku hodinek se vyhladila.


	2. * 2. díl *

Robert opatrně ze sebou zavře dveře od jejich společné kanceláře a koupenou snídani odloží na stůl. Nechtěl totiž Jamese svým počínáním probudit.

  
I teď děkoval své intuici, prozřetelnosti, božímu zásahu nebo jen náhodě, že jeho seržantem byl zrovna James.

  
Z počátku mu detektiv seržant Hathaway připadal až moc oxfordský, tedy v jeho případě cambridgeský. Na tak mladého člověka byl až setsakramentsky inteligentní, ale na druhou stranu až moc uzavřený a jeho úsměv byl velikou vzácností.

  
Robert ale v Jamesovi našel společníka, o kterém se mu ani nezdálo. Jeho seržant měl vždy po ruce nějaký přesný komentář, ale dokázal i mlčet a ticho, které spolu sdíleli, bylo příjemné. I přes jeho nepřístupnost se Robert postupně učil znát seržantovu mimiku, různé stupně jeho poloúsměvů či tóniny jeho hlasu.

  
Robert obešel svůj stůl a stanul před tím Jamesovým. Jak bylo vidno, James opět zabodoval. Strávil totiž celou noc tříděním fotografií a dle šíleného schématu v nich asi našel nějakou souvislost.

  
Inspektor si chtěl blíže prohlédnout výsledky práce svého seržanta, ale stačil jediný pohled na Jamesovo zápěstí a jeho záměr byl zapomenut.

   
Na Jamesově pravém zápěstí, které bylo díky spánkem shrnuté košili viditelné, se rýsovaly hodinky. Nebyly sice ještě jasně viditelné, ale rozhodně už nebyly jen obrysem.

  
Hodinky jasně vypovídaly o svém majiteli. Byly odrazem jeho osobnosti a tím, čím je osoba, která je nosí na ruce. Robertovy hodinky měly podobu klasických řemínkových hodinek. I řemínek byl od pohledu z kůže a ne z kovu. Ciferník byl kulatý s arabskými číslicemi. „Prostě stará nudná klasika,“ jak říkával sám Robert.

  
„Pro mě znamenají oporu, důvěryhodnost a oddanost,“ říkávala s úsměvem jeho Val.

  
Robert si potichu smutně povzdechne a vrátí se zpátky do přítomnosti a k Jamesovým hodinkám. Hodinky jeho seržanta, byť byly zatím ještě nehotové, byly opravdu pěkné. Robertovy se moc líbily. Byly totiž kovově indigovo-černé. Řemínek tvořily navzájem propletené spirálky, které se sbíhaly u ciferníku hodinek a jemně ho obepínaly. Samotný ciferník pak byl obdélníkového tvaru s oblými rohy. Jen ručička hodinek a číslice na ciferníku byly ještě nečitelné.

  
A Robert se přistihl, že tak trochu závidí osobě, kvůli které se hodinky na Jamesově ruce rýsují. Další pohyb byl pak zcela mimoděk. Inspektor se totiž opatrně natáhnul a jemně pohladil seržantovy neobvyklé hodinky.

  
 _Co to sakra dělám?_  Panikařil Robert a svoji nejistotu zakryl decentním odkašláním, kterým probudil svého seržanta.

  
„P-Pane?“ James na židli trochu nadskočil a začal se rychle sbírat.

  
„Jen klid,“ klidnil svého podřízeného Robert a radši mu pod nos přistrčil donesenou snídani. Nejdřív se nasnídej a pak mi prosím tě vysvětli tuhle koláž čehosi.“

  
Odpovědí mu byl jemný Jamesův úsměv ozdobený pěnou od kávy, která mu uvízla na rtech.

  
A na Robertových hodinkách bylo zase o prasklinku méně. 


	3. * 3. díl *

James v první řadě vůbec nepočítal s tím, že by takovouto situaci musel nějak řešit nebo na ni reagovat. Přeci jenom považoval hodinky za krásnou věc, jen ne věc pro něj. Přesto se nevyhnul informacím, které hodinky provázely. Zvěsti o tom, když se hodinky vyrýsují, o pocitech, které tento výjimečný okamžik provázejí. Jeden by tak skoro čekal romantický západ slunce, duhu na jarní obloze a jednorožce skotačícího na lesném palouku či bůhvíjakou další havěť.

  
Ne, o tomhle James opravdu nesnil, ale už jen samotný fakt, že se mu hodinky na ruce objevily, samosebou přinesl i pocity z toho, co se bude dít dále, až se hodinky vyrýsují.

  
A stačil k tomu jen obyčejný večer. Nic mimořádného. Nebylo teplo, ani zima. Nepršelo, slunce opravdu nijak romanticky nezapadalo a jednorožce na policejní parkovišti taky neviděl.

  
Zrovna jim skončila směna. Poslední den před plánovanou týdenní dovolenou a oni ho věnovali té nejnudnější věci, která se pojila s policejní prací. Papírování.  
Inspektor odjížděl za Lynn do Manchesteru a James měl také svoje plány.

  
„A koukej si pořádně odpočinout!“ zahlásil z auta Lewis a věnoval svému seržantovi poslední úsměv, než odjel z vyhrazeného parkoviště. James mu odpověděl svým poloúsměvem a na rozloučenou zdvihl pravou ruku.

  
A když ji svěsil, tak už to věděl. Nemusel se ani dívat na své zapěstí. Věděl, že se mu právě dorýsovala poslední část jeho hodinek a ručičky na ciferníku ukazují čas před pár vteřinami.

  
Bylo to tak jednoduché. Když James zpětně projel celý svůj vztah se svým inspektorem, tak se musel jen pousmát. Jasnější cesta snad ani být nemohla. A přesto to bylo nečekané a hlavně absolutně beznadějné. Inspektorovy hodinky stále ukazovaly tragický okamžiky v jeho životě a jeho srdce patřilo jeho zesnulé manželce. To byl jasně daný fakt a sám James jej ani nechtěl měnit. Stále přetrvávající inspektorova láska k jeho zesnulé manželce totiž byla dalším kouskem jeho osobnosti a dělalo jej to, čím byl.  
  
James nasedl do svého auta a vyrazil domů. Tam na něj již čekal sbalený batoh a před ním čekal týden strávený putováním po Walesu. Týden v přírodě snad uleví jeho hlavě i jeho srdci. 


	4. * 4. díl *

Robert okamžitě zbystřil. Jakmile jej totiž James ráno pozdravil, tak věděl, že se něco změnilo. Pohled mu pak samovolně sjel k jeho pravému zápěstí, ale ouha. Hodinky na něm neviděl. Tedy ne ty, které tam očekával a které měl tak rád. Místo nich tam byly opravdové náramkové hodinky. Jednalo se o klasické sportovní hodinky, vodotěsné, nárazuvzdorné a absolutně se nehodící k Jamesovi. Což bylo samo o sobě směšné, protože přesně takovéto sportovní hodinky patřily k někomu, jako byl jeho seržant. Ke člověku, který vesloval a podnikal dlouhé výlety. Přesto to nebyly hodinky podle Robertova gusta. Nebyly to ty, které se pnuly po Jamesově zápěstí a které byly teď tak perfektně zakryté.

 

Inspektorovi samozřejmě vrtalo hlavou proč. Proč je James skrýval, když před tím jejich existenci nijak neřešil?

 

Odpověď mohla být jen jedna. Jeho seržant někoho na své týdenní dovolené potkal. Nebo lépe řečeno, ji strávil s někým, s nímž se potkal již dříve a až během toho týdne se jeho hodinky vyrýsovaly.

 

Křup! 

 

A Robert držel v ruce z původně celé tužky už kousky dva. Aniž si to uvědomil, tak svoji touhu přistoupit k Jamesovi a strhnout mu to sportovní cosi ze zápěstí, převedl do této nebohé tužky.

 

Inspektor prostě chtěl vědět, jak hodinky jeho seržanta vypadají právě teď. Už předtím byly moc pěkné a teď musí být výjimečné.

 

A Robert znovu pocítil to něco, co ho nutilo poznat toho, kdo mohl za tak neobvyklé hodinky na Jamesově ruce. Sám sobě si říkal, že ten pocit je jasná zvědavost, protože co jiného by to jinak bylo?


	5. * 5. díl *

„A tohle jako mělo být co?“ domáhal se inspektor odpovědi od svého seržanta.

  
„Nic, pane,“ zazněla neutrální odpověď.

  
„Mně to jako nic neznělo. Něco máte na srdci, seržante. Tak ven s tím!“ Robert začínal nabírat na obrátkách a klidný výraz jeho seržanta jen přiléval olej do ohně.  
James pomalu zavřel dveře od jejich kanceláře. Tohle totiž vůbec nevypadalo dobře, tak ať si o tom nešušká alespoň celá stanice.

  
„Jen jsem podotknul, že když dojde na takovéto situace, tak nejste tak zcela objektivní.“

  
„A kdo by nebyl?“

  
„Vím, že je to těžké, pane. Ale naší prací - “

  
„Naší prací je chovat se jako robot?!

  
James jen sklonil hlavu a pomalu vydechl. Teď nemělo cenu se s inspektorem o čemkoliv dohadovat. Když prostě došlo na otázku hodinek a spřízněné duše, tak byl jako slepý. Pak stačilo jen křísnout a hned byl oheň na střeše.

  
„Pane, nechme toho. Je teď zbytečné, dohadovat se - “

  
„A to ne! Naopak je třeba celou věc vyřešit! Dobrého policajta dělají nejen dobrá znalost všech přepisů, ale i intuice a srdce na pravém místě. Vídáme tolik lidského neštěstí, že pak každé hodinky jsou důležité!“

  
„Je třeba ale zachovávat jasnou hlavu a emoce dokáží zastřít - “

  
A ani teď nenechal inspektor svého podřízeného domluvit.

  
„Emoce? Jak můžeš mluvit o emocích!! Seš ledovej jak ten ledovec. Seš sice mladej, ale uvnitř jsem už jen seschlá troska, Jamesi! Co ty proboha víš o lásce?! Nikdy si nikoho nemiloval! A jak bys taky mohl? Přes ten tvůj chlad a odměřenost se k tobě žádný cit nedostane!

  
Ticho, které se mezi nimi rozprostřelo, by se dalo krájet. Inspektor stále ještě zhluboka oddechoval jako by právě uběhl maraton a tvářil se pořád stejně zarputile. I když v hloubi duše věděl, že hrozně přestřelil, nehodlal si to přiznat, ještě ne. A James? I mramorová socha by mu jeho nic neříkající výraz mohla závidět.  
Jejich bitevní zónu narušil až příchod služby konajícího konstábla, která přišla informovat inspektora, že jej shání vrchní inspektorka Innocentová.

  
Robert odešel na poradu, a když se vrátil, tak v kanceláři již svého seržanta nezastihl.


	6. * 6. díl *

Bylo to zvláštní, ale bylo tu příjemně. James si svoje dlouhé nohy přitáhl k sobě a hlavu položil na kolena.

  
Potřeboval se uklidnit. Potřeboval se dát dohromady. Potřeboval posbírat to, co zbylo z jeho srdce a jít dál. A kupodivu se mu tady sedělo celkem příjemně. Chládek, který tady panoval, uklidňoval zjitřené city a též chladil jeho pravé zápěstí, které stále ještě pulzovalo bolestí.

  
„Jamesi?“

  
„Dobrý den, doktorko,“ zamumlal seržant a zvedl hlavu z kolenou.

  
Doktorka Hobsonová opatrně přešla k člověku, kterého tady dole opravdu nečekala, a sedla si vedle něj. Něco bylo opravdu hodně špatně, ale z vlastní zkušenosti věděla, že z Jamese není radno cokoliv páčit. Po očku si ho prohlídla a následně se pomalu natáhla k jeho zraněnému zápěstí.

  
„Dovolíte?“ zeptá se jemně a opatrně odepne seržantovi ze zápěstí jeho hodinky. Její profesionalita ji sice donutila nezasyknout, ale bylo jí jasné, že to musí Jamese bolet.

  
O hodinky se zajímal nejeden vědec a nejeden doktor. Přesto si pořád tahle drobnost uchovávala jistá tajemství, která nebyla dosud odhalena. Snad za to mohla individualita každých hodinek nebo možná něco jiného, ale něco už se o nich vědělo. Kromě jiného i to, že dokáží svého majitele pěkně potrápit. Jak právě nepěkně demonstrovali na zde přítomném seržantovi.

  
„Vyčistím vám to, ano?“ vysvětluje svůj postup Laura a dá se do pomalého ošetřování alespoň již nekrvácejícího zápěstí.

  
„Děkuji,“ odpoví James tiše. „A taky děkuji za to, že se neptáte.“

  
Laura se jen smutně pousměje. „Ani nemusím. Přeci jen něco o hodinkách vím. Plus jsem policejní patoložka, takže jsem i k té detektivní práci trochu přičuchla.“  
James ji úsměv opětuje. „Mimochodem, vaše hodinky jsou moc pěkné.“

  
„Dobrý pokus o změnu tématu,“ ušklíbne se Laura a začne ošetřené zápěstí obvazovat. „Ale nejsou tak kompletní jako ty vaše.“ Dodá jen tak patoložka a koutkem oka sleduje seržantův výraz.

  
„Nejsou? Ale já myslel - “

  
„Copak jste myslel, Jamesi?“

  
„No že vy a inspektor, že... Tedy nejste?“

  
„To byla velice smysluplná otázka, seržante?“ dobírá si ho Laura, když dokončí obvazování jeho zápěstí. „Pokud to mělo znamenat, že jsme s Robiem přátelé, tak je odpověď – ano. Ale nic víc mezi námi není. Už se známe moc dlouho na to, abychom se byli schopní posunout někam dál. Plus teď se mi naskytla jistá příležitost - “ Nedokončí větu Laura a s úsměvem mrkne na Jamese.

  
Ten sjede pohledem k jejímu zápěstí, kde k dorýsování hodinkám schází už jen ručičky.

  
„Přeju vám to,“ odpoví potichu seržant a ohrne si rukávy košile tak, aby nebyly vidět krvavé skvrny.

  
„Ráda bych vám poradila, Jamesi, ale hodinky si žijí vlastním životem a i když je jejich krvácení méně časté, není to zase tak jedinečný fenomén. Bohužel vám můžu vždy jen zápěstí ošetřit, ale předejít tomuto zranění můžete sám jen z části. Hodně to též záleží na vašem okolí a hlavně na té druhé osobě.“ Uzavře Laura.

  
„Já vím, doktorko. I tak děkuji za pomoc.“ Odvětí James a pomalu se začne zvedat.

  
„Jamesi?“

  
„Já vím. Inspektor to tak nemyslel. Už určitě vychladnul. Teď nás čeká trapné ticho v kanceláři, které přeruší svojí omluvou, kterou já přijmu. A vše bude jako předtím.“

  
„To si nemyslím. A vy to víte,“ oponuje Laura a taky se zvedne.

  
„Pro inspektora v tomto ohledu existuje jen jeho žena. Je to prostě daný fakt, který akceptuji a respektuji. Plus sama jistě víte, že ne každý může být se svojí spřízněnou duší.“

  
„To samozřejmě vím, ale bude to pro vás bolestivé,“ namítne Laura. „A tím nemyslím jenom krvácející hodinky.“

  
„S tím můžu žít,“ ukončí debatu James a Laura si jen povzdychne.

  
„Jak myslíte, ale příště mě rovnou vyhledejte a neseďte v márnici na schodech. Do mrtvoly máte ještě daleko.“ Popíchne ho Laura a James ji věnuje svůj úšklebek.

  
Opravdu se nic nezměnilo. Tedy až na další vyhlazenou prasklinku na inspektorových hodinkách. 


	7. * 7. díl *

„Ne, Jamesi, vy ne!“ stopne seržantův odchod doktorka Hobsonová. „Pracně se snažím, aby ve vás zůstala alespoň nějaká tak krev. Takže na nějaké to darování krve rozhodně zapomeňte!“

  
I když tento zákaz nepronesla Laura zase tak moc nahlas, Robert slyšel každé slovo. A zbystřil, protože nevěděl, o co jde, ale jelikož se to týkalo jeho seržanta, tak to bylo důležité i pro něj.

  
„Velice si vážím vaší pomoci, ale teď se cítím dobře,“ oponuje James.

  
Laura po něm hodí pochybovačným pohledem. „Vaši ruku, prosím,“ spíše nařídí, než požádá a James se neopovažuje ji neposlechnout.

  
„Koukám, že se zlepšujete,“ okomentuje Jamesovo převázání ruky, které je jeho vlastní.

  
„Cvičení dělá mistra,“ shrne James a vyslouží si jen jakési odfrknutí ze strany doktorky.

  
„Trochu jsem rozhodila sítě a zapátrala,“ nakousne Laura, když pomalu obmotává obvaz z Jamesova zápěstí. „Tohle by vám mělo ulevit od bolesti,“ odkazuje na mast, kterou opatrně roztírá Jamesovi po jeho hodinkách.

  
„Díky,“ zamumlá seržant. „A ještě než se zeptáte, s vrchní inspektorkou jsem o tom už mluvil. Poslala mě na přezkoušení střelby, a když výsledky vyšly pozitivně, tak to prý z její strany není potřeba dále řešit.“

  
Jak bylo ale vidno, Laura měla připomínky. Instruovala Jamese co a jak a Robie potichu zaplul do jejich společné kanceláře.

  
A za hodinu měl v ruce všechny sehnatelné informace. I když se o hodinky docela zajímal, nikdy ne zase až tak do hloubky. A rozhodně nevěděl, že mohou krvácet. Též příčiny tohohle jevu ho překvapily.

  
Lewis si promnul obličej a snad po tisící zalitoval těch slov, která v hněvu vypustil z pusy. Jeho seržant toho o lásce samozřejmě věděl dost, a jak je vidno, zná ji především z té odvrácené strany. Roberta kdoví proč mrzelo, že James si lásku pravděpodobně vždy spojí s bolestí. To nebylo správné! Takhle to prostě nemělo být! Jak mohl někdo, kdo stál za vznikem tak nádherných hodinek na Jamesově ruce, být zároveň tím samým, kdo mu působil bolest?Robert se opřel na své židli a vzhlédl v ten moment, kdy jeho seržant vstoupil do kanceláře.

  
„Ehm, pane? Jste v pořádku?“ zeptá se James a Lewis se musí v duchu hořce usmát, protože ten, kdo by se měl ujišťovat o stavu toho druhého, by měl být on a ne jeho seržant.

  
„Všechno je v pořádku,“ ujistí ho Robert a James jen s pokývnutím zapluje ke svému stolu.

  
A Robert ještě než se vrátil ke své práci, tak jen děkoval prozřetelnosti, že nezná toho dotyčného člověka, kvůli jemuž má James takové trápení, protože hrozilo, že by se neudržel a jednu tomu pitomcovi ubalil

  
A proč? Protože mu na Jamesovi záleželo. Na někoho takového bylo prostě třeba dávat pozor. James přes svoji nesmírnou inteligenci a nepřístupnost připadal Robertovi vždy v první řadě jako někdo strašně zranitelný a veškeré jeho masky přišly Robertovi strašně průhledné, protože on prostě věděl, jaký James je. Tedy do teď, protože celá ta záležitost s hodinkami Roberta dost hnětla a svojí neomaleností přispěl k tomu, že si od něj James držel uctivý odstup. Jeho uvolněnost nahradila větší profesionalita, jeho posedávání na Robertově stole nahradilo postávání u okna a rady ohledně počítače dostával Robert už jen formou pokynů a ne přímou ukázkou a nahnutím se přes jeho rameno.

  
Inspektorovi prostě chyběl jeho starý seržant.

  
A Robertovy hodinky už byly bez jediné praskliny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tohle je poslední díl před mojí dovolenou. Další kapitoly se zde objeví, až se vrátím domů. Pokud by ale měl někdo takové pnutí a chtěl vědět, jak příběh skončí, tak mrkněte na moji stránku, kde jsem jednotlivé díly přednastavil, takže u během mé nepřítomnosti budou pravidelně vycházet ;-)


End file.
